


Sugar Cola

by pogchamp_eli



Series: Flavors of the wildcards [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Q, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sequel, angst but not really, but not really, minatos dead, not sad imo, yu sad boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogchamp_eli/pseuds/pogchamp_eli
Summary: Minato died, and everyone else has remembered the night of the Typhoon.Narukami wants Minato back.~~~I made the sequel in which it’s all Narukami.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Narukami Yu, Persona 3 Protagonist/Persona 4 Protagonist, Seta Souji/Arisato Minato
Series: Flavors of the wildcards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536265
Kudos: 32





	Sugar Cola

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storm_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Shadow/gifts).

> Here you go

Yu wanted to see that boy.

They met on the night of the Typhoon, when everything went wrong. In the end, they helped Rei- Niko, and returned to their own worlds. But… he wanted to meet the blunette again.

They were both wild cards, each with their own destinies. So why should he try to interfere with the blunette’s? And why couldn’t he remember this boy’s name…?

He tapped his finger on his desk.  
Tap, tap, tap.

He felt his pocket vibrate, and he picked up the phone call.

“Hello?”

“Partner, I remember now. I remember the night of the typhoon.”

“Wait what-“

“Come to the food court at Junes, everyone’s here and we have to show you something.”

“On my way.” Click.

He didn’t waste any time getting on a jacket and shoes, and started running to Junes. “They remember the typhoon? What do they want to show me…”

He stopped at the food court, seeing the whole group together. Elizabeth and Margaret stood a bit further away, and Yosuke was holding a printed picture of a news article.

“I made it…”

“But… somebody else didn’t.”

“What do you mean by that…?”

Yosuke held up the picture. It read “Teen comatose mysteriously died; and nobody can figure out why either happened”. It showed a picture of the SEES field leader.

“No… He couldn’t have died…”

“I’m sorry…”

Elizabeth walked over to them all, still holding the compendium. Margaret followed behind, her silver hair shimmering.

“My guest was extraordinary… He used the bonds with his team and friends to create the ultimate persona; Messiah. He used this persona to fight Nyx, to save Iwatodai, but was swallowed up, his soul containing Nyx forever. I’m sorry…”

“Sister, aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Oh my, yes. This is for my sister’s guest, It’s something mine said you should have.”

She held out a pair of earphones, which belonged to Minato. He grabbed them like you would a small child, carefully and delicately.

“Minato I’m sorry…” He said softly, holding the earphones to his chest.

As if a response to him, the wind cleared to reveal a ghostlike figure, in the shape of Minato. The figure put his hands on the silverette’s cheeks, his forehead leaning on the other’s.

“I will always watch over you, and I’m sorry it had to end this way.” The figure said, but in reality…

It was just a blue butterfly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
